vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
146988-how-many-still-have-hope-page-3
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3 Content WoW had 14 months between the final raid of MoP and the launch of WoD, and is looking to have another 14 month gap between the final raid patch and the launch of Legion. They have what is probably the largest content creating team in the genre and for a subscription game so revenue is not a problem. It's unrealistic for a smaller team with a smaller player base to focus on content designed for 5-10% of their consumers (that's the average number of players who raid in most MMOs, it may be a little higher or lower here). They absolutely need to make new content on a regular basis to keep people playing, but one raid a year is probably the most we'll see going forward. Hopefully there will be new dungeons, zones, etc. every 3-6 months as well. | |} ---- ---- I didnt miss his point. i just dont care about his point and made it clear why i dont care about it. I was just giving my 2 cents about the current state of WS and that they need regular (every 4-6 month) and challenging (like DS) raids coming out to please the raiders, or the raiders are gone. They advertised with WS beeing a game for raiders, which means longterm motivation. But they fail to create/release new content since release. I dont blame their commitment or skills to create content (the quality is there). i blame them for investing too much time going free to play and creating shop stuff that I (and others) dont care about to please the publisher/get better numbers. And since they shifted towards the casual crowd and towards a f2p system my fear is that they dont plan on focussing on new raids as hard as they are focussing on decor items/housing/whatever to get more income/please the publisher/keep the servers running. So no regular, new raids. more time grinding -> getting bored -> stop playing. So lets say you are right and they dont care about the few raiders they lose now (i would not care if 50% of the players from the top guilds stop playing from a business point of view). then in 3 month you have the same discussion with the new players who finish DS and have nothing to do. what then? make an announcement for 1 raid which comes in drop 8 (late summer)? I just dont see this new system working for raiders. Raids get nerfed and the intervalls between their releases are very long. | |} ---- Last time I told people that it wasn't the game and that their internet speed or computer specs didn't matter, everyone suddenly became IT engineers and started telling me about their 20 years in networking and how stupid and ignorant I was instead of talking about actual technical details. Thank you for making sense. | |} ---- ---- You really don't get it.... You are not the priority. Last year you were, now you're not. It wasn't Carbines decision to go free to play, they are only the developer, it was NCsofts decision. They are the "powers that be" here. It went free to play because it wasn't financially viable as a subscription based game. Nobody works for free, if the game isn't financially viable then they have to make it so. If they hadn't gone free to play then not only wouldn't you have any new raids coming, you would have no game. You may say you don't care about that but the people who have jobs on the line do. They will do what they are told to keep this game in profit. Their focus will be on whoever brings them the most money which is the casual crowd. To put this into perspective for you, if every single raider was to walk away today, by next week you would all have been replaced. You are a minority. A minority that doesn't bring in as much money as the casual whales. While they don't want to see anyone leave, they need to keep the people with the money happy which isn't you. You really do only have two choices, wait or go. They aren't going to change anything based on any comments you make. They need to keep people happy both in the game and higher up their employment food chain. This is a business. They can't cater to a minority, it's just not feasible. They don't have the man power to do everything. If you were here last year you'd know they had a lot of staff laid off to keep wages down. A LOT of staff. They can't hire any more because the game was in the red which means their finances were in the red. NC won't pump any more money into a game that has already tanked. This is a game fighting for it's survival and that means keeping their cash cows happy. If that is at the raiders expense then that's is how it is. To put it another way, there are thousands of people playing this game. Only a fraction of those are raiders. If you had to keep a game afloat, what would you do? If you say cater to the raiders then congratulations, you'd have tanked your game. | |} ---- You don't have the same discussion because at best 10% of the new players will kill the first boss in DS and about 2% will finish it. Raiders always were and always will be a minority in any game. Carbine could lower the difficulty to the point where the average Joe can stumble through said raids with minimal skill and teamwork required but even then they will be left with a large portion of the population who are not interested in raiding even if every single boss is turned into a giant snarfelynx that barfs platinum and farts legendaries. It's just the reality of things. Investing money into content that is not only the least played but also the least profitable isn't a sound business decision. The only way Carbine can make money from raiding is the sale of service tokens for the expensive gear refinement (slots, runes) but most raiders are dedicated enough to farm platinum for those. I'm not saying raids should just be forgotten or done away with it and I certainly don't want to see them being nerfed (further nerfed in the case of DS) as I respect the people who are comitted and skilled enough to raid in Wildstar, but these raiders have to accept that their preferred content is not going to be the focus of development. | |} ---- i agree thats why i said i dont have much hope for this game from my point of view. If i was in their shoes i would not care about raiders as well and milk freebots a bit till everyone stops playing. | |} ---- well we currently discussing it.... if you like it or not. you answered to my post so we are in discussion :p yea i know how companies work and what they need to do to make money. You can tell that carbine loves Wildstar and that they are proud of their work and going free to play and changing their business model is not something they liked to do but what they had to do. | |} ---- I would go through attunement hell and back to see that raid boss. | |} ---- I point this out as an example of just how poisonous and destructive the 'hardcore' crowd is to a game. Getting what I want will have the game shut down? Don't care, give it to me. | |} ---- i point this out as an example of a person who sees 1 line and is too narrow minded to see the bigger picture. and since you didnt write more there is nothing i can misinterpret well played. Edited November 16, 2015 by furoflo | |} ---- I wouldn't give up just yet! If Carbine could find a way to reuse raid content then they could have their cake and eat it too, so to speak. Lets take DS, pull out the current bosses and do away with the trash, put in already existing bosses from expeditions/adventures/dungeons but play around with the numbers so they're challenging but managable for the average skilled PuG. The animations are done, the fight mechanics are done. Only number adjustment needed. If you played WoW back in WOTLK, you probably experienced the Argent Tournament dungeon and raid which were a series of gauntlet fights. At one point you are tasked to confront a memory of your past (Confessor Paletress fight) during which the NPC spawns a boss from a random old instance. Utilize the same concept here! DS Prelude (can't think up a cool name) could be an awesome "casual" raiding experience that reuses already existing assets but avoids having the same raid fights exist on multiple difficulties and can also fit nicely into the narrative. It could even act as a practice-raid (dungeons are supposed to be the practice but there is a massive difference between coordinating 5 people and 20 people) with the premise that the Caretaker wishes to assure that only the finest adventurers brave the halls of DS and so he wishes to put all would-be heroes to the test through the ultimate simulation where they shall face their greatest challenge yet - their own fears. So the raid goes through the "echo" of these old encounters and if they make it through then the final fight will be against a corrupted version of themselves. What about raid bosses? Have them set-up camp at remote places on random maps and make it a big event. Don't leave them with their original moves! Keep that for the dedicated raiders. Simply reuse the model. We could have a spawn of Kuralak escaping from GA and emerging in Wilderrun to wreak havoc. Players have only an hour before the spawn incubates and spreads the infection. If they lose, the area gets covered in strain bits and mobs are replaced with their strain version until the event happens again. If they win, it is guaranteed to reward participants with a modest sum of money and renown. The event would have a build-up phase where the neglected paths could take a leading role. Scavenge for parts to build weapons, protect holdouts while allied NPCs come in, scan the enroaching strain then analyze it for buffs against the boss, explore the area and find the vantage points where you can signal for allied NPCs / scavenge materials / buff stations to be dropped down to the battlefield. Once time is up the boss will burst from the ground and engages the players who, depending on how well they did in the first phase, can use the earned resources (weapons, buffs, helpers) to help them gain an edge in the fight. People who would never set foot in raids will get to see the cool monster designs and may even be inspired to give raiding a go. Really, there are ways to double-dip with the same content and not have either side (casuals or hardcores) feel cheated. | |} ---- Sadly, *any* use of raid assets that aren't exactly as strenuous as they are today, will make the hardcores feel "cheated." You just can not let filthy casuals see/enjoy/experience the same assets as hardcores without screams of "welfare" from the highest towers. The moment a less-dedicated player walks away with a raid-level reward for non-hardcore-raid-level content, is the moment the wails of anguish begin. | |} ---- The ones that can't see the bigger picture is you, and all the 'hardcores' like you. Wildstar is pretty much the most stark example you can point at to illustrate the fact that taking the hardcore priority, 'casuals go home' path makes your game die. MMOs live or die by the happiness of the casual player. To really thrive you need to make both camps happy, but the casual players determine if you survive at all. | |} ---- ---- I am jealous of your internet :D I don't have much lag, it just depends on what I'm trying to do. As of right now, it is very difficult for me to do events that have large amounts of people in it(world bosses, light spire). I was just meaning that if I do experience some lag, I won't automatically blame the game for it, because right now my internet speeds are very low :P 1. I am in Wyoming. OMG soooo beautiful here, I am willing to put up with this internet for it :D 2. Vyve Broadband, cable. BUT they will be upgrading sometime in the near future to faster speeds :D 3. Entity 4. Honestly have no idea what that is lol. Thx for all that, but I'm OK with it for now since they are going to be upgrading their speeds here soon. Not complaining about the lag, I just know that for right now I am going to ride it out until the upgrades, and then if there's still problems I'll go from there :) Good to know all that for when/if I have to give them any information in the future. | |} ---- wait what? | |} ---- ---- I love this so much. | |} ---- 1. I don't raid. I will likely never raid in Wildstar. Time spent developing raids is a complete waste of time to me. 2. I'd like the money I give Wildstar to be used on content that I, personally, want to do: expeditions, daily zones, leveling zones, contracts, crafting, world story, playing dress-up and working on my House. 3. Those who want the content I don't use, pays for THEIR content. I pay for MY content. Win-win. | |} ---- ---- Well of COURSE it would be a financial nightmare ... which is why it's not a serious suggestion. A hope, maybe. A dream that the things I find important get more love than the things which are not important to me, but not a realistic suggestion. | |} ---- You do know the raid team developers consist of 1 guy with 2-3 helpers. And that 1 guy is now doing other stuff, not just raids. So really, please do this so those 4 people can devote their full time to this. Lets see, probably make about $75k a year between 4 people so $300k, divided by 12, that's 25k a month. There's been 65 guilds that have killed SD, (25 raiders in typical progression guild) so that's 1625 players. Divide $25k by 1625 comes out to be...............................$15.38 a month. Oh look, that's than my subscription...sold! OH OH, lets do GA numbers.... 367 guilds have reported to kill x89. 367*25=9175. 25k/9175= $2.72 121 guilds have reported to kill Ohmna. 121*25=3025. 25k/3025= $8.26 Pairs 8/9= 39 *25= 975 = $25.64 Avatus= 10*25=250 = $100 (hahaha, but really it's 20 guilds so $50). *changed original numbers after looking up national average salary. Idk, over the life of wildstar, most people I have seen in thayd and form up and do alot for the community are raiders. Edited November 16, 2015 by Orrestes | |} ---- ---- ---- I am just caffeine deprived and needed to step away..I sowwy... | |} ---- ---- No worries, lol. I just thought it was an obvious jest, but obviously that wasn't so... well, obvious. Eh hem. Does anyone have a thesaurus I can borrow? But someone bake cookies for the guy who did the math! I would have assumed it took more people to make a raid every 6 months (and by the way, if we're doing the calculations let's not forget their benefits, and give the lead a raise while we're at it) but hey, if that's true then $12.30 it is. | |} ---- Most developers do have more than 4 people on raids. They have different sections working on different aspects of a game. Carbine was butchered after the mass exodus of players last year. They were left with what can only be described as a skeleton staff. People want more content, mounts, costumes, housing stuff, raids, bug fixes and complete game overhauls and they want all that done by a handful of people. All these ideas people keep coming up with, especially changing core gameplay elements, are never, eeeeever, going to happen. They don't have the man power nor, in some cases, the ability to do a lot of what people have been asking for let alone some of the ideas being absolutely terrible. We'd all love new content every month, new raids every 4 to 6 months and constant additions to the game but this isn't the game to come to for all that. Updates will happen slowly, content will come slowly and people will either have to live with it or move along. No one likes to hear "well play something else" but a lot of folk are expecting far too much out of a small studio. Some of those people are going to feel let down. | |} ---- Heh, someone get a kickstarter project going to save Redmoon Raiders. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Cupcakes vs Lopp? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Well all that stuff i mentioned is just standard procedure and i was just throwing it out there as an example. Lets say for instance that the game was was running perfectly right now with no lag or optimization issues for anybody, but one person still ended up reporting a lag issue. The questions i asked are examples of the types of questions that a tech/customer service rep would ask you to figure out what the issue could be. Like how i mentioned before with posting up a speedtest result from some website? That isnt going to do the techs any good...what they would need to know is the ping from your computer to your isp to their game server. And in some of my other posts I provided a few example steps of how that is normally achieve. And for #4? the thing that you said that you had no idea what i was asking? all that does is it gets all your hardware info into a format that is useable by the techs. In my other post i also mentioned how you would do that too. What you would do is go to START then search for dxdiag and it will look for the .exe for that program on your computer. You let the program run and once it is done scanning there is an option on the bottom that says "save all information" and it saves it to a .txt file. Then you would take all of the info in that .txt file and show it to the tech. You may not know what to make of any of that info but the techs do. Pretty much if you do 1-4 this is the kind of information you would get below. And like i said you dont need to know what the information means, the people who are supposed to be doing the fixing are the ones that would know how to read it all. The first spoiler is what my dxdiag looks like and my second spoiler is what my ping/tracer looks like to my main WoW server. I used a WoW server since their IP address to their game servers are known, but i couldnt find IP addresses for Wildstar servers. ------------------ System Information ------------------ Time of this report: 11/15/2015, 00:32:23 Machine name: MY-PC Operating System: Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit (6.1, Build 7601) Service Pack 1 (7601.win7sp1_gdr.151019-1254) Language: English (Regional Setting: English) System Manufacturer: System manufacturer System Model: System Product Name BIOS: BIOS Date: 07/17/12 09:41:24 Ver: 08.01 Processor: Intel® Core i7-3770 CPU @ 3.40GHz (8 CPUs), ~3.4GHz Memory: 16384MB RAM Available OS Memory: 16336MB RAM Page File: 6482MB used, 26187MB available Windows Dir: C:\Windows DirectX Version: DirectX 11 DX Setup Parameters: Not found User DPI Setting: Using System DPI System DPI Setting: 96 DPI (100 percent) DWM DPI Scaling: Disabled DxDiag Version: 6.01.7601.17514 32bit Unicode ------------ DxDiag Notes ------------ Display Tab 1: No problems found. Sound Tab 1: No problems found. Sound Tab 2: No problems found. Sound Tab 3: No problems found. Input Tab: No problems found. -------------------- DirectX Debug Levels -------------------- Direct3D: 0/4 (retail) DirectDraw: 0/4 (retail) DirectInput: 0/5 (retail) DirectMusic: 0/5 (retail) DirectPlay: 0/9 (retail) DirectSound: 0/5 (retail) DirectShow: 0/6 (retail) --------------- Display Devices --------------- Card name: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 680 Manufacturer: NVIDIA Chip type: GeForce GTX 680 DAC type: Integrated RAMDAC Device Key: Enum\PCI\VEN_10DE&DEV_1180&SUBSYS_28221462&REV_A1 Display Memory: 4095 MB Dedicated Memory: 3072 MB Shared Memory: 1023 MB Current Mode: 1360 x 768 (32 bit) (60Hz) Monitor Name: Generic PnP Monitor Monitor Model: SAMSUNG Monitor Id: SAM07BB Native Mode: 1360 x 768(p) (60.015Hz) Output Type: HD15 Driver Name: nvd3dumx.dll,nvwgf2umx.dll,nvwgf2umx.dll,nvd3dum,nvwgf2um,nvwgf2um Driver File Version: 10.18.0013.5598 (English) Driver Version: 10.18.13.5598 DDI Version: 11 Driver Model: WDDM 1.1 Driver Attributes: Final Retail Driver Date/Size: 9/13/2015 16:29:48, 15513208 bytes WHQL Logo'd: Yes WHQL Date Stamp: Device Identifier: {D7B71E3E-52C0-11CF-0C62-2F081CC2C735} Vendor ID: 0x10DE Device ID: 0x1180 SubSys ID: 0x28221462 Revision ID: 0x00A1 Driver Strong Name: oem59.inf:NVIDIA_SetA_Devices.NTamd64.6.1:Section032:10.18.13.5598:pci\ven_10de&dev_1180 Rank Of Driver: 00E62001 Video Accel: ModeMPEG2_A ModeMPEG2_C ModeVC1_C ModeWMV9_C Deinterlace Caps: {6CB69578-7617-4637-91E5-1C02DB810285}: Format(In/Out)=(YUY2,YUY2) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY DeinterlaceTech_PixelAdaptive {F9F19DA5-3B09-4B2F-9D89-C64753E3EAAB}: Format(In/Out)=(YUY2,YUY2) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY {5A54A0C9-C7EC-4BD9-8EDE-F3C75DC4393B}: Format(In/Out)=(YUY2,YUY2) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY {335AA36E-7884-43A4-9C91-7F87FAF3E37E}: Format(In/Out)=(YUY2,YUY2) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY DeinterlaceTech_BOBVerticalStretch {6CB69578-7617-4637-91E5-1C02DB810285}: Format(In/Out)=(UYVY,UYVY) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY DeinterlaceTech_PixelAdaptive {F9F19DA5-3B09-4B2F-9D89-C64753E3EAAB}: Format(In/Out)=(UYVY,UYVY) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY {5A54A0C9-C7EC-4BD9-8EDE-F3C75DC4393B}: Format(In/Out)=(UYVY,UYVY) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY {335AA36E-7884-43A4-9C91-7F87FAF3E37E}: Format(In/Out)=(UYVY,UYVY) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY DeinterlaceTech_BOBVerticalStretch {6CB69578-7617-4637-91E5-1C02DB810285}: Format(In/Out)=(YV12,0x32315659) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY DeinterlaceTech_PixelAdaptive {F9F19DA5-3B09-4B2F-9D89-C64753E3EAAB}: Format(In/Out)=(YV12,0x32315659) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY {5A54A0C9-C7EC-4BD9-8EDE-F3C75DC4393B}: Format(In/Out)=(YV12,0x32315659) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY {335AA36E-7884-43A4-9C91-7F87FAF3E37E}: Format(In/Out)=(YV12,0x32315659) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY DeinterlaceTech_BOBVerticalStretch {6CB69578-7617-4637-91E5-1C02DB810285}: Format(In/Out)=(NV12,0x3231564e) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY DeinterlaceTech_PixelAdaptive {F9F19DA5-3B09-4B2F-9D89-C64753E3EAAB}: Format(In/Out)=(NV12,0x3231564e) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY {5A54A0C9-C7EC-4BD9-8EDE-F3C75DC4393B}: Format(In/Out)=(NV12,0x3231564e) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY {335AA36E-7884-43A4-9C91-7F87FAF3E37E}: Format(In/Out)=(NV12,0x3231564e) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY DeinterlaceTech_BOBVerticalStretch {6CB69578-7617-4637-91E5-1C02DB810285}: Format(In/Out)=(IMC1,UNKNOWN) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps= {F9F19DA5-3B09-4B2F-9D89-C64753E3EAAB}: Format(In/Out)=(IMC1,UNKNOWN) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps= {5A54A0C9-C7EC-4BD9-8EDE-F3C75DC4393B}: Format(In/Out)=(IMC1,UNKNOWN) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps= {335AA36E-7884-43A4-9C91-7F87FAF3E37E}: Format(In/Out)=(IMC1,UNKNOWN) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps= {6CB69578-7617-4637-91E5-1C02DB810285}: Format(In/Out)=(IMC2,UNKNOWN) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps= {F9F19DA5-3B09-4B2F-9D89-C64753E3EAAB}: Format(In/Out)=(IMC2,UNKNOWN) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps= {5A54A0C9-C7EC-4BD9-8EDE-F3C75DC4393B}: Format(In/Out)=(IMC2,UNKNOWN) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps= {335AA36E-7884-43A4-9C91-7F87FAF3E37E}: Format(In/Out)=(IMC2,UNKNOWN) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps= {6CB69578-7617-4637-91E5-1C02DB810285}: Format(In/Out)=(IMC3,UNKNOWN) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps= {F9F19DA5-3B09-4B2F-9D89-C64753E3EAAB}: Format(In/Out)=(IMC3,UNKNOWN) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps= {5A54A0C9-C7EC-4BD9-8EDE-F3C75DC4393B}: Format(In/Out)=(IMC3,UNKNOWN) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps= {335AA36E-7884-43A4-9C91-7F87FAF3E37E}: Format(In/Out)=(IMC3,UNKNOWN) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps= {6CB69578-7617-4637-91E5-1C02DB810285}: Format(In/Out)=(IMC4,UNKNOWN) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps= {F9F19DA5-3B09-4B2F-9D89-C64753E3EAAB}: Format(In/Out)=(IMC4,UNKNOWN) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps= {5A54A0C9-C7EC-4BD9-8EDE-F3C75DC4393B}: Format(In/Out)=(IMC4,UNKNOWN) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps= {335AA36E-7884-43A4-9C91-7F87FAF3E37E}: Format(In/Out)=(IMC4,UNKNOWN) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps= {6CB69578-7617-4637-91E5-1C02DB810285}: Format(In/Out)=(S340,UNKNOWN) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps= {F9F19DA5-3B09-4B2F-9D89-C64753E3EAAB}: Format(In/Out)=(S340,UNKNOWN) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps= {5A54A0C9-C7EC-4BD9-8EDE-F3C75DC4393B}: Format(In/Out)=(S340,UNKNOWN) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps= {335AA36E-7884-43A4-9C91-7F87FAF3E37E}: Format(In/Out)=(S340,UNKNOWN) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps= {6CB69578-7617-4637-91E5-1C02DB810285}: Format(In/Out)=(S342,UNKNOWN) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps= {F9F19DA5-3B09-4B2F-9D89-C64753E3EAAB}: Format(In/Out)=(S342,UNKNOWN) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps= {5A54A0C9-C7EC-4BD9-8EDE-F3C75DC4393B}: Format(In/Out)=(S342,UNKNOWN) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps= {335AA36E-7884-43A4-9C91-7F87FAF3E37E}: Format(In/Out)=(S342,UNKNOWN) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps= D3D9 Overlay: Supported DXVA-HD: Supported DDraw Status: Enabled D3D Status: Enabled AGP Status: Enabled ------------- Sound Devices ------------- Description: Speakers (Realtek High Definition Audio) Default Sound Playback: Yes Default Voice Playback: Yes Hardware ID: HDAUDIO\FUNC_01&VEN_10EC&DEV_0887&SUBSYS_10438445&REV_1003 Manufacturer ID: 1 Product ID: 100 Type: WDM Driver Name: RTKVHD64.sys Driver Version: 6.00.0001.6657 (English) Driver Attributes: Final Retail WHQL Logo'd: Yes Date and Size: 9/21/2012 23:19:38, 4060560 bytes Other Files: Driver Provider: Realtek Semiconductor Corp. HW Accel Level: Basic Cap Flags: 0xF1F Min/Max Sample Rate: 100, 200000 Static/Strm HW Mix Bufs: 1, 0 Static/Strm HW 3D Bufs: 0, 0 HW Memory: 0 Voice Management: No EAX 2.0 Listen/Src: No, No I3DL2 Listen/Src: No, No Sensaura ZoomFX: No Description: Realtek Digital Output (Realtek High Definition Audio) Default Sound Playback: No Default Voice Playback: No Hardware ID: HDAUDIO\FUNC_01&VEN_10EC&DEV_0887&SUBSYS_10438445&REV_1003 Manufacturer ID: 1 Product ID: 100 Type: WDM Driver Name: RTKVHD64.sys Driver Version: 6.00.0001.6657 (English) Driver Attributes: Final Retail WHQL Logo'd: Yes Date and Size: 9/21/2012 23:19:38, 4060560 bytes Other Files: Driver Provider: Realtek Semiconductor Corp. HW Accel Level: Basic Cap Flags: 0xF1F Min/Max Sample Rate: 100, 200000 Static/Strm HW Mix Bufs: 1, 0 Static/Strm HW 3D Bufs: 0, 0 HW Memory: 0 Voice Management: No EAX 2.0 Listen/Src: No, No I3DL2 Listen/Src: No, No Sensaura ZoomFX: No Description: Realtek Digital Output(Optical) (Realtek High Definition Audio) Default Sound Playback: No Default Voice Playback: No Hardware ID: HDAUDIO\FUNC_01&VEN_10EC&DEV_0887&SUBSYS_10438445&REV_1003 Manufacturer ID: 1 Product ID: 100 Type: WDM Driver Name: RTKVHD64.sys Driver Version: 6.00.0001.6657 (English) Driver Attributes: Final Retail WHQL Logo'd: Yes Date and Size: 9/21/2012 23:19:38, 4060560 bytes Other Files: Driver Provider: Realtek Semiconductor Corp. HW Accel Level: Basic Cap Flags: 0xF1F Min/Max Sample Rate: 100, 200000 Static/Strm HW Mix Bufs: 1, 0 Static/Strm HW 3D Bufs: 0, 0 HW Memory: 0 Voice Management: No EAX 2.0 Listen/Src: No, No I3DL2 Listen/Src: No, No Sensaura ZoomFX: No --------------------- Sound Capture Devices --------------------- ------------------- DirectInput Devices ------------------- Device Name: Mouse Attached: 1 Controller ID: n/a Vendor/Product ID: n/a FF Driver: n/a Device Name: Keyboard Attached: 1 Controller ID: n/a Vendor/Product ID: n/a FF Driver: n/a Device Name: G500 Attached: 1 Controller ID: 0x0 Vendor/Product ID: 0x046D, 0xC068 FF Driver: n/a Device Name: G500 Attached: 1 Controller ID: 0x0 Vendor/Product ID: 0x046D, 0xC068 FF Driver: n/a Device Name: G500 Attached: 1 Controller ID: 0x0 Vendor/Product ID: 0x046D, 0xC068 FF Driver: n/a Device Name: USB Keyboard Attached: 1 Controller ID: 0x0 Vendor/Product ID: 0x046D, 0xC31C FF Driver: n/a Device Name: USB Keyboard Attached: 1 Controller ID: 0x0 Vendor/Product ID: 0x046D, 0xC31C FF Driver: n/a Device Name: USB Keyboard Attached: 1 Controller ID: 0x0 Vendor/Product ID: 0x046D, 0xC31C FF Driver: n/a Poll w/ Interrupt: No ----------- USB Devices ----------- + USB Root Hub | Vendor/Product ID: 0x8086, 0x1E26 | Matching Device ID: usb\root_hub20 | Service: usbhub | +-+ Generic USB Hub | | Vendor/Product ID: 0x8087, 0x0024 | | Location: Port_#0001.Hub_#0002 | | Matching Device ID: usb\class_09 | | Service: usbhub ---------------- Gameport Devices ---------------- ------------ PS/2 Devices ------------ + HID Keyboard Device | Vendor/Product ID: 0x046D, 0xC068 | Matching Device ID: hid_device_system_keyboard | Service: kbdhid | + HID Keyboard Device | Vendor/Product ID: 0x046D, 0xC31C | Matching Device ID: hid_device_system_keyboard | Service: kbdhid | + Terminal Server Keyboard Driver | Matching Device ID: root\rdp_kbd | Upper Filters: kbdclass | Service: TermDD | + HID-compliant mouse | Vendor/Product ID: 0x046D, 0xC068 | Matching Device ID: hid_device_system_mouse | Service: mouhid | + Terminal Server Mouse Driver | Matching Device ID: root\rdp_mou | Upper Filters: mouclass | Service: TermDD ------------------------ Disk & DVD/CD-ROM Drives ------------------------ Drive: C: Free Space: 22.1 GB Total Space: 228.8 GB File System: NTFS Model: SanDisk SDSSDX240GG25 Drive: H: Free Space: 25.7 GB Total Space: 304.6 GB File System: NTFS Model: WD My Passport 070A USB Device Drive: G: Model: WD Virtual CD 070A USB Device Driver: c:\windows\system32\drivers\cdrom.sys, 6.01.7601.17514 (English), , 0 bytes Drive: E: Model: WD Virtual CD 1140 USB Device Driver: c:\windows\system32\drivers\cdrom.sys, 6.01.7601.17514 (English), , 0 bytes Drive: D: Model: HL-DT-ST BDDVDRW UH12LS29 Driver: c:\windows\system32\drivers\cdrom.sys, 6.01.7601.17514 (English), , 0 bytes -------------- System Devices -------------- Name: Intel® 7 Series/C216 Chipset Family USB Enhanced Host Controller - 1E2D Device ID: PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_1E2D&SUBSYS_84CA1043&REV_04\3&11583659&0&D0 Driver: n/a Name: Xeon® processor E3-1200 v2/3rd Gen Core processor DRAM Controller - 0150 Device ID: PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_0150&SUBSYS_84CA1043&REV_09\3&11583659&0&00 Driver: n/a Name: Intel® 7 Series/C216 Chipset Family USB Enhanced Host Controller - 1E26 Device ID: PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_1E26&SUBSYS_84CA1043&REV_04\3&11583659&0&E8 Driver: n/a Name: PCI standard PCI-to-PCI bridge Device ID: PCI\VEN_1B21&DEV_1080&SUBSYS_84891043&REV_03\4&17F33A27&0&00E5 Driver: n/a Name: Intel® 7 Series/C216 Chipset Family SMBus Host Controller - 1E22 Device ID: PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_1E22&SUBSYS_84CA1043&REV_04\3&11583659&0&FB Driver: n/a Name: High Definition Audio Controller Device ID: PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_1E20&SUBSYS_84451043&REV_04\3&11583659&0&D8 Driver: n/a Name: Realtek PCIe GBE Family Controller Device ID: PCI\VEN_10EC&DEV_8168&SUBSYS_84321043&REV_06\4&11EB9DBD&0&00E4 Driver: n/a Name: Intel® 82801 PCI Bridge - 244E Device ID: PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_244E&SUBSYS_84CA1043&REV_C4\3&11583659&0&E5 Driver: n/a Name: Intel® 7 Series/C216 Chipset Family PCI Express Root Port 5 - 1E18 Device ID: PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_1E18&SUBSYS_84CA1043&REV_C4\3&11583659&0&E4 Driver: n/a Name: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 680 Device ID: PCI\VEN_10DE&DEV_1180&SUBSYS_28221462&REV_A1\4&20BDBE28&0&00E0 Driver: n/a Name: Intel® Z77 Express Chipset LPC Controller - 1E44 Device ID: PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_1E44&SUBSYS_84CA1043&REV_04\3&11583659&0&F8 Driver: n/a Name: Intel® 7 Series/C216 Chipset Family PCI Express Root Port 1 - 1E10 Device ID: PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_1E10&SUBSYS_84CA1043&REV_C4\3&11583659&0&E0 Driver: n/a Name: High Definition Audio Controller Device ID: PCI\VEN_10DE&DEV_0E0A&SUBSYS_28221462&REV_A1\4&20BDBE28&0&01E0 Driver: n/a Name: Intel® Management Engine Interface Device ID: PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_1E3A&SUBSYS_84CA1043&REV_04\3&11583659&0&B0 Driver: n/a Name: Intel® 7 Series/C216 Chipset Family SATA AHCI Controller Device ID: PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_1E02&SUBSYS_84CA1043&REV_04\3&11583659&0&FA Driver: n/a Name: Intel® USB 3.0 eXtensible Host Controller Device ID: PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_1E31&SUBSYS_84CA1043&REV_04\3&11583659&0&A0 Driver: n/a Name: Xeon® processor E3-1200 v2/3rd Gen Core processor PCI Express Root Port - 0151 Device ID: PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_0151&SUBSYS_84CA1043&REV_09\3&11583659&0&08 Driver: n/a ------------------ DirectShow Filters ------------------ DirectShow Filters: WMAudio Decoder DMO,0x00800800,1,1,WMADMOD.DLL,6.01.7601.17514 WMAPro over S/PDIF DMO,0x00600800,1,1,WMADMOD.DLL,6.01.7601.17514 WMSpeech Decoder DMO,0x00600800,1,1,WMSPDMOD.DLL,6.01.7601.17514 MP3 Decoder DMO,0x00600800,1,1,mp3dmod.dll,6.01.7600.16385 Mpeg4s Decoder DMO,0x00800001,1,1,mp4sdecd.dll,6.01.7600.16385 WMV Screen decoder DMO,0x00600800,1,1,wmvsdecd.dll,6.01.7601.17514 WMVideo Decoder DMO,0x00800001,1,1,wmvdecod.dll,6.01.7601.18221 Mpeg43 Decoder DMO,0x00800001,1,1,mp43decd.dll,6.01.7600.16385 Mpeg4 Decoder DMO,0x00800001,1,1,mpg4decd.dll,6.01.7600.16385 ffdshow Video Decoder,0xff800001,2,1,ffdshow.ax,1.03.0000.0000 WMT VIH2 Fix,0x00200000,1,1,WLXVAFilt.dll,16.04.3528.0331 Record Queue,0x00200000,1,1,WLXVAFilt.dll,16.04.3528.0331 WMT Switch Filter,0x00200000,1,1,WLXVAFilt.dll,16.04.3528.0331 WMT Virtual Renderer,0x00200000,1,0,WLXVAFilt.dll,16.04.3528.0331 WMT DV Extract,0x00200000,1,1,WLXVAFilt.dll,16.04.3528.0331 WMT Virtual Source,0x00200000,0,1,WLXVAFilt.dll,16.04.3528.0331 WMT Sample Information Filter,0x00200000,1,1,WLXVAFilt.dll,16.04.3528.0331 ffdshow DXVA Video Decoder,0xff800002,2,1,ffdshow.ax,1.03.0000.0000 ffdshow raw video filter,0x00200000,2,1,ffdshow.ax,1.03.0000.0000 CT Upsampler filter,0x00100000,1,1,Upsample.ax,2.00.0005.0000 ffdshow Audio Decoder,0xff800001,1,1,ffdshow.ax,1.03.0000.0000 Bytescout Screen Capturing Filter,0x00200000,0,1,BytescoutScreenCapturingFilter.dll, Creative Wave Writer,0x00200000,1,0,WavWrite.ax,3.01.0004.0000 DV Muxer,0x00400000,0,0,qdv.dll,6.06.7601.17514 Color Space Converter,0x00400001,1,1,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 LAV Splitter,0x00800004,1,1,LAVSplitter.ax,0.60.0001.0000 WM ASF Reader,0x00400000,0,0,qasf.dll,12.00.7601.17514 Screen Capture filter,0x00200000,0,1,wmpsrcwp.dll,12.00.7601.17514 AVI Splitter,0x00600000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 VGA 16 Color Ditherer,0x00400000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 SBE2MediaTypeProfile,0x00200000,0,0,sbe.dll,6.06.7601.17528 Microsoft DTV-DVD Video Decoder,0x005fffff,2,4,msmpeg2vdec.dll,12.00.9200.17037 BPM Metadata,0x001fffff,1,1,MetaBPMu.ax,2.00.0002.0000 AC3 Parser Filter,0x00600000,1,1,mpg2splt.ax,6.06.7601.17528 CT Time-Scaling filter,0x00100000,1,1,TimeScal.ax,2.03.0009.0000 StreamBufferSink,0x00200000,0,0,sbe.dll,6.06.7601.17528 MJPEG Decompressor,0x00600000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 MPEG-I Stream Splitter,0x00600000,1,2,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 SAMI (CC) Parser,0x00400000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 VBI Codec,0x00600000,1,4,VBICodec.ax,6.06.7601.17514 MPEG-2 Splitter,0x005fffff,1,0,mpg2splt.ax,6.06.7601.17528 Closed Captions Analysis Filter,0x00200000,2,5,cca.dll,6.06.7601.17514 SBE2FileScan,0x00200000,0,0,sbe.dll,6.06.7601.17528 Microsoft MPEG-2 Video Encoder,0x00200000,1,1,msmpeg2enc.dll,6.01.7601.17514 MPC FLV Splitter,0x00600000,1,1,FLVSplitter.ax,1.06.0002.4902 Internal Script Command Renderer,0x00800001,1,0,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 AVS Video Out,0x00200000,0,1,AVSVideoOutFilter3.ax,1.00.0000.0248 MPEG Audio Decoder,0x03680001,1,1,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 DV Splitter,0x00600000,1,2,qdv.dll,6.06.7601.17514 Video Mixing Renderer 9,0x00200000,1,0,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 Haali Media Splitter,0x00800001,0,1,splitter.ax,1.11.0288.0000 Haali Media Splitter (AR),0x00400000,1,1,splitter.ax,1.11.0288.0000 PCM to EXT,0x00200000,0,0,Pcm2Ext.ax,6.00.0002.0000 CT Karaoke filter,0x00100000,1,1,Karaoke.ax,2.00.0012.0000 Microsoft MPEG-2 Encoder,0x00200000,2,1,msmpeg2enc.dll,6.01.7601.17514 Creative AC3 Source Filter,0x00400000,0,1,AC3Srcu.ax,3.02.0001.0000 Creative PCM Raw Writer,0x00200000,1,0,RawWritu.ax,1.00.0000.0000 CT PDP filter,0x00100000,1,1,PDP.ax,1.00.0008.0000 ACM Wrapper,0x00600000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 Video Renderer,0x00800001,1,0,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 MPEG-2 Video Stream Analyzer,0x00200000,0,0,sbe.dll,6.06.7601.17528 Line 21 Decoder,0x00600000,1,1,qdvd.dll,6.06.7601.18741 Video Port Manager,0x00600000,2,1,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 Video Renderer,0x00400000,1,0,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 Haali Video Renderer,0x00200000,1,0,dxr.dll, File Writer,0x00200000,1,0,WLXVAFilt.dll,16.04.3528.0331 VPS Decoder,0x00200000,0,0,WSTPager.ax,6.06.7601.17514 CT SmartVolumeManagement filter,0x00100000,1,1,DSCompr.ax,1.00.0008.0000 Creative Audio Gain Filter,0x00200000,1,1,AudGain.ax,1.00.0000.0000 WM ASF Writer,0x00400000,0,0,qasf.dll,12.00.7601.17514 VBI Surface Allocator,0x00600000,1,1,vbisurf.ax,6.01.7601.17514 Creative Flac Source Filter,0x00400000,0,1,FlacSrcu.ax,1.00.0002.0000 File writer,0x00200000,1,0,qcap.dll,6.06.7601.17514 Creative MLP Source Filter,0x00400000,0,1,MlpSrcu.ax,3.01.0000.0000 Creative File Reader Filter,0x00400000,0,1,FilReadu.ax,1.00.0005.0000 iTV Data Sink,0x00600000,1,0,itvdata.dll,6.06.7601.17514 Bandisoft MPEG-1 Video Decoder,0xff800001,1,1,bdfilters.dll,1.00.0005.0016 iTV Data Capture filter,0x00600000,1,1,itvdata.dll,6.06.7601.17514 SVM Metadata,0x001fffff,1,1,MetaSVMu.ax,2.00.0002.0000 CT HPVirtualizer filter,0x00100000,1,1,Virtual.ax,1.00.0000.0000 Haali Simple Media Splitter,0x00200000,0,1,splitter.ax,1.11.0288.0000 DirectVobSub,0x00200000,2,1,VSFilter.dll,3.00.0000.0211 DirectVobSub (auto-loading version),0x00800002,2,1,VSFilter.dll,3.00.0000.0211 DVD Navigator,0x00200000,0,3,qdvd.dll,6.06.7601.18741 Overlay Mixer2,0x00200000,1,1,qdvd.dll,6.06.7601.18741 Haali Matroska Muxer,0x00200000,1,0,splitter.ax,1.11.0288.0000 CT CMSS3 filter,0x00100000,1,1,CMSS3.ax,3.00.0013.0000 AVI Draw,0x00600064,9,1,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 RDP DShow Redirection Filter,0xffffffff,1,0,DShowRdpFilter.dll, DC-Bass Source Mod,0x00800000,0,1,DCBassSourceMod.ax,1.05.0002.0000 Microsoft MPEG-2 Audio Encoder,0x00200000,1,1,msmpeg2enc.dll,6.01.7601.17514 WST Pager,0x00200000,1,1,WSTPager.ax,6.06.7601.17514 MPEG-2 Demultiplexer,0x00600000,1,1,mpg2splt.ax,6.06.7601.17528 Creative Ogg Source Filter,0x00400000,0,1,OggSrcu.ax,1.00.0001.0000 DV Video Decoder,0x00800000,1,1,qdv.dll,6.06.7601.17514 Creative NVF Filter,0x00400000,0,1,NvfSrcu.ax,3.01.0001.0000 ffdshow Audio Processor,0x00200000,1,1,ffdshow.ax,1.03.0000.0000 Noise Reduction,0x00100000,1,1,NoisRedu.ax,3.00.0007.0000 LAV Splitter Source,0x00800004,0,1,LAVSplitter.ax,0.60.0001.0000 SampleGrabber,0x00200000,1,1,qedit.dll,6.06.7601.18501 Null Renderer,0x00200000,1,0,qedit.dll,6.06.7601.18501 Creative WMA Writer,0x00200000,1,0,WMAWrite.ax,5.00.0001.0000 MPEG-2 Sections and Tables,0x005fffff,1,0,Mpeg2Data.ax,6.06.7601.17514 Microsoft AC3 Encoder,0x00200000,1,1,msac3enc.dll,6.01.7601.17514 MPC FLV Source,0x00600000,0,0,FLVSplitter.ax,1.06.0002.4902 StreamBufferSource,0x00200000,0,0,sbe.dll,6.06.7601.17528 Smart Tee,0x00200000,1,2,qcap.dll,6.06.7601.17514 Creative WMA Source Filter,0x00400000,0,1,WmaSrc.ax,3.01.0001.0000 Overlay Mixer,0x00200000,0,0,qdvd.dll,6.06.7601.18741 AVI Decompressor,0x00600000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 AVI/WAV File Source,0x00400000,0,2,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 MPC CDXA Reader,0x00600000,0,1,cdxareader.ax,1.07.0003.0000 Wave Parser,0x00400000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 MIDI Parser,0x00400000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 Multi-file Parser,0x00400000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 File stream renderer,0x00400000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 ffdshow subtitles filter,0x00200000,2,1,ffdshow.ax,1.03.0000.0000 Microsoft DTV-DVD Audio Decoder,0x005fffff,1,1,msmpeg2adec.dll,6.01.7140.0000 StreamBufferSink2,0x00200000,0,0,sbe.dll,6.06.7601.17528 AVI Mux,0x00200000,1,0,qcap.dll,6.06.7601.17514 Bandisoft MPEG-1 Audio Decoder,0xff800001,1,1,bdfilters.dll,1.00.0005.0016 Line 21 Decoder 2,0x00600002,1,1,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 File Source (Async.),0x00400000,0,1,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 File Source (URL),0x00400000,0,1,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 LAV Audio Decoder,0x00800003,1,1,LAVAudio.ax,0.60.0001.0000 Creative CDDA Source Filter,0x00400000,0,1,CDDA.ax,3.00.0003.0000 Creative LiveRecording Filter SxS,0x00400000,0,1,LiveRecu.ax,5.00.0001.0000 LAV Video Decoder,0x00800003,1,1,LAVVideo.ax,0.60.0001.0000 Creative Internet Source Filter,0x00400000,0,1,InetSrcu.ax,1.00.0000.0000 Haali Video Sink,0x00200000,1,0,splitter.ax,1.11.0288.0000 Infinite Pin Tee Filter,0x00200000,1,1,qcap.dll,6.06.7601.17514 Enhanced Video Renderer,0x00200000,1,0,evr.dll,6.01.7601.18741 BDA MPEG2 Transport Information Filter,0x00200000,2,0,psisrndr.ax,6.06.7601.17669 MPEG Video Decoder,0x40000001,1,1,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 WDM Streaming Tee/Splitter Devices: Tee/Sink-to-Sink Converter,0x00200000,1,1,ksproxy.ax,6.01.7601.17514 Video Compressors: WMVideo8 Encoder DMO,0x00600800,1,1,wmvxencd.dll,6.01.7600.16385 WMVideo9 Encoder DMO,0x00600800,1,1,wmvencod.dll,6.01.7600.16385 MSScreen 9 encoder DMO,0x00600800,1,1,wmvsencd.dll,6.01.7600.16385 DV Video Encoder,0x00200000,0,0,qdv.dll,6.06.7601.17514 ffdshow video encoder,0x00100000,1,1,ffdshow.ax,1.03.0000.0000 MJPEG Compressor,0x00200000,0,0,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 Cinepak Codec by Radius,0x00200000,1,1,qcap.dll,6.06.7601.17514 ffdshow Video Codec,0x00200000,1,1,qcap.dll,6.06.7601.17514 Fraps Video Decompressor,0x00200000,1,1,qcap.dll,6.06.7601.17514 Intel IYUV codec,0x00200000,1,1,qcap.dll,6.06.7601.17514 Intel IYUV codec,0x00200000,1,1,qcap.dll,6.06.7601.17514 Lagarith Lossless Codec,0x00200000,1,1,qcap.dll,6.06.7601.17514 Bandi MJPEG Video Decoder,0x00200000,1,1,qcap.dll,6.06.7601.17514 Bandi MPEG-1 Video Decoder,0x00200000,1,1,qcap.dll,6.06.7601.17514 Microsoft RLE,0x00200000,1,1,qcap.dll,6.06.7601.17514 Microsoft Video 1,0x00200000,1,1,qcap.dll,6.06.7601.17514 VP60® Simple Profile ,0x00200000,1,1,qcap.dll,6.06.7601.17514 VP61® Advanced Profile,0x00200000,1,1,qcap.dll,6.06.7601.17514 x264vfw - H.264/MPEG-4 AVC codec,0x00200000,1,1,qcap.dll,6.06.7601.17514 Xvid MPEG-4 Codec,0x00200000,1,1,qcap.dll,6.06.7601.17514 Audio Compressors: WM Speech Encoder DMO,0x00600800,1,1,WMSPDMOE.DLL,6.01.7600.16385 WMAudio Encoder DMO,0x00600800,1,1,WMADMOE.DLL,6.01.7600.16385 IMA ADPCM,0x00200000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 PCM,0x00200000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 Microsoft ADPCM,0x00200000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 {6A08CF80-0E18-11CF-A24D-0020AFD79767},0x00200000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 DivX ;-) Audio,0x00200000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 GSM 6.10,0x00200000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 Messenger Audio Codec,0x00200000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 CCITT A-Law,0x00200000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 CCITT u-Law,0x00200000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 MP2,0x00200000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 MPEG Layer-3,0x00200000,1,1,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 PBDA CP Filters: PBDA DTFilter,0x00600000,1,1,CPFilters.dll,6.06.7601.17528 PBDA ETFilter,0x00200000,0,0,CPFilters.dll,6.06.7601.17528 PBDA PTFilter,0x00200000,0,0,CPFilters.dll,6.06.7601.17528 Midi Renderers: Default MidiOut Device,0x00800000,1,0,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 Microsoft GS Wavetable Synth,0x00200000,1,0,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 WDM Streaming Capture Devices: Realtek HD Audio Line input,0x00200000,1,1,ksproxy.ax,6.01.7601.17514 Realtek HD Audio Mic input,0x00200000,1,1,ksproxy.ax,6.01.7601.17514 Realtek HD Audio Stereo input,0x00200000,1,1,ksproxy.ax,6.01.7601.17514 WDM Streaming Rendering Devices: Realtek HD Audio output,0x00200000,1,1,ksproxy.ax,6.01.7601.17514 Realtek HDA SPDIF Optical Out,0x00200000,1,1,ksproxy.ax,6.01.7601.17514 Realtek HDA SPDIF Out,0x00200000,1,1,ksproxy.ax,6.01.7601.17514 BDA Network Providers: Microsoft ATSC Network Provider,0x00200000,0,1,MSDvbNP.ax,6.06.7601.17514 Microsoft DVBC Network Provider,0x00200000,0,1,MSDvbNP.ax,6.06.7601.17514 Microsoft DVBS Network Provider,0x00200000,0,1,MSDvbNP.ax,6.06.7601.17514 Microsoft DVBT Network Provider,0x00200000,0,1,MSDvbNP.ax,6.06.7601.17514 Microsoft Network Provider,0x00200000,0,1,MSNP.ax,6.06.7601.17514 Multi-Instance Capable VBI Codecs: VBI Codec,0x00600000,1,4,VBICodec.ax,6.06.7601.17514 BDA Transport Information Renderers: BDA MPEG2 Transport Information Filter,0x00600000,2,0,psisrndr.ax,6.06.7601.17669 MPEG-2 Sections and Tables,0x00600000,1,0,Mpeg2Data.ax,6.06.7601.17514 BDA CP/CA Filters: Decrypt/Tag,0x00600000,1,1,EncDec.dll,6.06.7601.17708 Encrypt/Tag,0x00200000,0,0,EncDec.dll,6.06.7601.17708 PTFilter,0x00200000,0,0,EncDec.dll,6.06.7601.17708 XDS Codec,0x00200000,0,0,EncDec.dll,6.06.7601.17708 WDM Streaming Communication Transforms: Tee/Sink-to-Sink Converter,0x00200000,1,1,ksproxy.ax,6.01.7601.17514 Audio Renderers: Speakers (Realtek High Definiti,0x00200000,1,0,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 Default DirectSound Device,0x00800000,1,0,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 Default WaveOut Device,0x00200000,1,0,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 DirectSound: Realtek Digital Output (Realtek High Definition Audio),0x00200000,1,0,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 DirectSound: Realtek Digital Output(Optical) (Realtek High Definition Audio),0x00200000,1,0,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 DirectSound: Speakers (Realtek High Definition Audio),0x00200000,1,0,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 Realtek Digital Output (Realtek,0x00200000,1,0,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 Realtek Digital Output(Optical),0x00200000,1,0,quartz.dll,6.06.7601.18741 --------------- EVR Power Information --------------- Current Setting: {5C67A112-A4C9-483F-B4A7-1D473BECAFDC} (Quality) Quality Flags: 2576 Enabled: Force throttling Allow half deinterlace Allow scaling Decode Power Usage: 100 Balanced Flags: 1424 Enabled: Force throttling Allow batching Force half deinterlace Force scaling Decode Power Usage: 50 PowerFlags: 1424 Enabled: Force throttling Allow batching Force half deinterlace Force scaling Decode Power Usage: 0 Microsoft Windows 6.1.7601 Copyright © 2009 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved. C:\Users\MY USERNAME>tracert 12.129.223.24 Tracing route to 12.129.223.24 over a maximum of 30 hops 1 1 ms 1 ms 4 ms 192.168.0.1 2 12 ms 13 ms 14 ms cpe-172-248-160-1.socal.res.rr.com 172.248.160.1 3 15 ms 16 ms 14 ms tge0-9-0-21.tmclcact02h.socal.rr.com 76.167.28.13 4 18 ms 19 ms 19 ms 72.129.7.60 5 21 ms 19 ms 16 ms agg21.tustcaft01r.socal.rr.com 72.129.5.2 6 25 ms 22 ms 16 ms bu-ether16.tustca4200w-bcr00.tbone.rr.com 66.109.6.64 7 28 ms 21 ms 24 ms bu-ether14.lsancarc0yw-bcr00.tbone.rr.com 66.109.6.4 8 26 ms 16 ms 19 ms bu-ether33.chctilwc00w-bcr00.tbone.rr.com 66.109.1.41 9 18 ms 19 ms 19 ms ix-24-0.tcore1.LVW-Los-Angeles.as6453.net 66.110.59.81 10 21 ms 19 ms 16 ms 66.110.59.42 11 19 ms 19 ms 19 ms cr2.la2ca.ip.att.net 12.122.129.98 12 18 ms 19 ms 14 ms 12.123.249.77 13 * * * Request timed out. 14 * * * Request timed out. 15 * * * Request timed out. 16 * * * Request timed out. 17 * * * Request timed out. 18 * * * Request timed out. 19 * * * Request timed out. 20 * * * Request timed out. 21 * * * Request timed out. 22 * * * Request timed out. 23 * * * Request timed out. 24 * * * Request timed out. 25 * * * Request timed out. 26 * * * Request timed out. 27 * * * Request timed out. 28 * * * Request timed out. 29 * * * Request timed out. 30 * * * Request timed out. Trace complete. C:\Users\MY USERNAME Edited November 16, 2015 by wildstarnewbie | |} ---- You could argue that aside from the one new boss and actual bug fixes, what work was done on raids have also made them more casual friendly. | |} ---- You were playing against all bots fyi. Edited November 16, 2015 by Thelonious | |} ---- They only became more casual friendly due to ability to get gear now pre raid, power creep, DS raiders running raids and doing PuG groups. The fights have not changed in difficulty, in fact some have gotten harder with changes. | |} ---- This made me laugh way too hard. All I can see is a bunch of Lopp acting out Hamlet... | |} ---- Na im pro | |} ---- I don't know, man. I play WoW, and Warlords of Draenor offered two things at endgame: Garrison grinding or raiding. And in three (3) months it lost 1/3 of its subs. By the sixth month mark, it lost almost 50% of its sub base. Seems like Raids as the primary form of endgame didn't work for WoW with that expansion. But see, the difference was they forgot the casuals. In previous expansions, there was crafting to do (Garrisons gutted that), gathering to do (Garrisons gutted that), and a reason to keep running dungeons (they removed the marks for doing so in WoD). So, that left a Garrison grind or that raiding scene. And between Ashran and the massive HonorBuddy bots, PvP was even more trash than normal. Yeah, worked out great for Blizzard. And might I point out that between the first report of lost subs and the second report of even more lost subs, they released the Hellfire Citadel raid. And yet subs continued to drop. Edited November 17, 2015 by Vanguardian | |} ---- Play time doesn't matter as long as they pay. Ideally you want to attract a considerable amount of people that won't grind too much, as then they'll buy and sell CREDD and pay for multiple different types of fluff from the cash shop. Subscription also has to be appealing to said people as they'll want more of everything now (increased money drops, exp gain, etc). Your average whale that buys in game currency to sell and pays for fluff is not a raider. It's a person with a job and limited amount of time on their hands. Meaning that a lot of the content has to be catered to attract such a player. Simple business really. And you speak about GW2, yet people loved bite sized update chunks and fun holiday activity such as Mad King's Labyrinth, Christmas jumping puzzle, SAB, musical instruments, etc. Nobody played GW2 for its difficulty, yet it generated a lot of cash and kept up with being popular. The biggest problem with their current expansion is that they tried a more hardcore approach. Solo player can't even solo new zones, which really decreased the amount of people running them. Edited November 17, 2015 by mirta000 | |} ---- I think they wasted money and time changing some systems that didn't need changed and haven't proven to be worth changing at all. They could've actually introduced Redmoon along with F2P and had another market to sell to as well, "Now with 3 RAIDS OF DEATH!" or something. That would've been ideal, even though I don't really raid right now but it would've given some more content out there. It's apparent that it's been a long time since that content was upgraded, but I don't think I'd want them rushing it either as from all accounts the Raiding and Dungeons in this game are one of very best features and likely some of the best in all of the MMO world (as some people say). That said, I don't think anyone hates raiders. I know I don't at least. I know many and I love that they have things to do, and they're super helpful to some of us that struggle in other areas too! One day I'll find a group that runs raids at 3am EST once I'm ready to tackle them, but my schedule doesn't allow for it right now, that's a personal issue there but a big reason why I, personally, don't have any stakes in them. Back on point, the problem is that if you focus too much on that, you alienate the much larger player base. There are things not in Wildstar that are staples in almost every other game. Why aren't they here yet? Things that are time sinks like hobbies, more robust crafting, etc are all nowhere to be seen at all in WS and that's a bigger symptom of issues as players coming to check things out may go "Where is this stuff?" The other problem right now is that F2P changed the dynamics of the game in drastic, and badly in the case of a few, ways during a time that's usually meant for new content to hit us. Now we're all waiting for the next big update in January/Feb. That's leaving a ton of stuff on the table for a period of 7-9 months of not much in the way of big content for many players. So, we're all kind of in a lull at the moment. Drop 5 was extremely small too, even though there were some really nice QoL additions from it, compared to what 3 and 4 offered up in context as well. So, it's been a while, I think all of us agree. Just more content! You'll see more people asking for the casual stuff because that's where more people are situated for various reasons. | |} ---- If no give lopp treasure, lopp will take with force! /points spear at Orrestes | |} ---- I raise you /point gun at Sylqt | |} ---- most casuals will just leave WS once a new game comes out while the raider stays because there is no other game out there and games mmo with hard raids/pve content in general is no longer a big thing. someone who leaves will not pay anything. they most likely dont tell us because we would not like to hear it ;) but seriously you are 100% right. their information politics are really bad, it has always been. And its not the fault of TT or his staff because its not HIS JOB to announce raids or PvE changes. its the job of the PR department/community managers and we all know how poorly WS was advertised. For example (andi hate to say it... grrr) but wow does this right. their players know when new raids will come out faily early and when each part of the instance is available in lfr (lfr is bullcrap but the shedule they do is good, even if you disagree with it in general the information politic is A+). they already have an ETA for the next expension given to them by an official source on the homepage, not by a dev in teamspeak, reddit, twitch chat. | |} ---- does not matter, because before leaving that casual has likely bought a lot of fluff and another casual will come along to replace them. Raiders farm a lot and play a lot, they likely don't need the subscription, nor are going to buy CREDD and it's questionable will they find fluff important enough to open their wallets. Less than 10% of all MMOs gamers are raiders. That's why majority of the games now either offer no raids, offer the same gear in raids as outside of it, or have catch up patches were people that never raided can gear up similarly well to a raider. | |} ---- you are correct and thats why i think WS is going to change even more towards something other games provide in a better way. they want to keep the product (in what form whatsoever) alive and create revenue and i am not as naiv to think raiders would be an important pillar of that product. My point is still valid that WS will lose at both sides, casuals and raiders if they go halfway in either direction because the game is NOT as good as WoW if you see the overall quality. I admit most of the content in WoW did grow over the years with multiple expensions so its unfair to compair the products but hey life is not fair and you have to compare the product to the game leader, and WoW just does a way better job than WS in creating content for casuals (and mythic raiders) because they learned from the early "mistakes" that WS do right now which is hard lategame content only. I doubt that more casuals will come than go, the peak is gone by now and the way to get more people into WS is a) steam release or B) new content and B) is going really slow. i am a raider, and i bought credd. in fact i have credd till the WS servers will shut down.... Edited November 17, 2015 by furoflo | |} ---- ---- ---- There are no majorities in MMOs. If you want to point a finger at a true minority it's those people that focus on one activity to the exclusion of all else. A good chunk of raiders enjoy casual content. And housing, PvP, alts, RP, etc. Same goes for primarily PvP players and the RP folks. MMOs are "something for everyone" not "everybody has to do everything" and most certainly not "it must be a perfect fit". That is a concept that SW:TOR's management doesn't seem to grasp. They overfocus on one aspect for a year which leaves everybody else sitting around going "what about us?". There needs to be a constant flow of raids, bgs, arenas, shiphands, zones, story, seasonal events and things like the zTrix tracks. | |} ---- ---- After the runes changes all but one of my alts has been left to die. | |} ---- So finally leaving all 3 alt warriors die and going with the SS? L2heal now and all set. | |} ----